Me pasó a mi, versión HarryHermione
by Nikkyta
Summary: Mmm jijijiji!!! iegué io con un chapter.. decidí que si bien no quería cambiar lo que realmente me a pasado, lo 'alteraré' un poco para que sea menos... aburrido... ojala les guste!! :D
1. Default Chapter

Hermione estaba en medio de una clase de Encantamientos junto con sus compañeros. Ron estaba conversando con ella junto con Neville. Seamus y Dean estaban conversando con Lavender y Parvati, la cual conversaba amenamente con Harry.  
  
Todo esto se debía a que éste día sería el último del año escolar... Ese día que esperas con ansias por que sabes que no harás clases y que los exámenes ya están listos.  
  
Hermione sabía esto, pero su instinto de sabelotodo no la dejaba desconcentrarse de ser como sólo ella podía. Y en todo caso si la aceptaban por ser así y la querían tal cual ella era realmente sin fingir, entonces por qué no podía estar ayudando a Neville y a Ron con Pociones??... Quién diría que Snape los dejaría repetir el último exámen.  
  
Ya llevaban un buen rato practicando fórmulas y procedimientos, cuando algo le llamó la atención. De reojo se fijó en Harry y Parvati. Ambos sospechosamente juntos... Harry nunca había sido de los que se junten con Parvati y Lavender ni con Seamus y Dean... A la larga esos cuatra se habían hecho algo así como los más populares de Griffindore.  
  
  
  
Harry: Jajaja! Pero a que te refieres??  
  
Parvati: Espera y verás... LAVANDER!! Hey, amiga!! Mira! Harry y yo estamos de novios!!  
  
Dean: En serio??  
  
Lavander: Asi? Pues den una prueba!!  
  
Seamus: Si, vamos! Dense un beso!  
  
  
  
Hermione sintió un pensamiento sarcástico de celos acerca de lo que estaba pasando allí, pero sabía perfectamente que era por que siempre había tenido las ilusiones de que Harry estuviera enamorado de ella.  
  
Nunca le gustó Harry, pero le gustaba pensar que su amigo, el chico que vivió, podría estar enamorado de ella. Y digo, ¿¿Quién no??...Harry a sus 17 años tenía un cuerpo algo delgado pero muy masculino y esos ojos espectacularmente verdes...!!! Era un chico muy guapo, no era popular y siempre era muy dulce y caballeroso. En especial con las chicas...  
  
  
  
Parvati le dió un beso en la mejilla a Harry, pero pronto los otros 2 se quejaron y pidieron el beso en los labios. Hermione no resistió eso. Sintió como algo dentro de ella se torcía y revolvía, pero al darse cuenta de que se había quedado callada mirando de reojo fingió que estornudaba y volvió a enseñarles a Ron y a Neville.  
  
Hermione tomó la salida fácil. Fingió que nada pasó allí... Pero fue todo el día así. Parvati decía a los 4 vientos que era novia de Harry y Harry se dejaba. Pasó todo el día con ella y con los "populares" mientras cada chica, amiga de Parvati y de su grupo, fingía quererle quitar a Harry y también fingían (o quizás no sólo fingían) pelear por él. Harry sólo se reía ante las ocurrencias de las chicas.  
  
Pero ella, lo sintió. Sintió un dolor de descepción que antes nunca había sentido y que le hubiera gustado nunca sentir... Bueno, es comprensible. Su esperanza de que Harry estuviera enamorado de ella había desaparecido... de hecho, la habían roto y esos pedazos le estaban rompiendo cada milímetro de su interior...  
  
Toda la mañana fue asi. Harry lleno de chicas por donde sea y ella... Ella se hacía la que no se daba cuenta... La fría... De hecho, cada vez que estuvo a punto de toparse con Harry o en las clases en las que estuvieron juntos, Hermione aprovechó su amistad con Ron para abrazarlo y coquetiarle. Ron no estaba seguro que pensar... Pero la idea de que Hermione estuviera tratando de conquistarlo no le desagradaba en nada...  
  
Llegó la última hora y pasó. Ya no había nada más que hacer... La tarde la tenían libre.  
  
Esa misma tarde, Hermione se fue a su habitación sin despedirse de Ron, por muchas ganas que tuviera, pero primero no lo encontró en ningun lugar y segundo no estaba muy feliz que digamos... Sólo quería que terminara el año de una vez por todas... No... no quería dejar de ver a Harry... Sólo quería que terminara ese día y que todo volviera a la normalidad... Pero no quería perderse ni un día de Harry... Era algo asi como querer que los días volvieran a ser como antes, cuando ella miraba a Harry y se daba cuenta de que él la estaba mirando y cada vez que pasaba sus esperanzas crecían... Le gustaba la idea, pero ahora que se dió cuenta de que eso no era así... Sentía celos de cada chica que se le acercaba...  
  
  
  
Al llegar a su habitación, un dolor en el pecho la sofocó. Era intenso y aparecía cada vez que el nombre Harry Potter sonaba en su cabeza...  
  
Hermione: Dios... no...  
  
Hermione estaba pensando en una posible causa del dolor. "Puede ser acaso... Dios, me gusta Harry?? Estoy enamorada de Harry?? Pero... Como?? Harry es mi amigo!! Él es Harry Potter...Harry..." No podía evitarlo. El dolor le formaba un enorme nudo en la garganta que a la vez le provocaba casi no poder respirar... ¿¿Cómo era posible que justo unos 3 días antes de ver a Harry por última vez se diera cuenta de que le gustaba tanto?? ... Ya finalizaba Hogwarts y nunca mensionaron nada de seguir juntándose... Lo más probable es que no lo vuelva a ver...  
  
"Mejor asi... Que se vaya y que no vuelva!! Mejor asi..." Hermione pensaba mientras lloraba desesperadamente, pero por otro lado pensaba "...Pero, qué voy a hacer todos los años siguientes que no lo vea sin él??... No... no quiero!! Quisiera poder detener el tiempo... Que este día pasase luego, volver a ser una insensible... Volver a consentrarme al resto de las cosas... Es prácticamente imposible que me de cuenta de un día al otro que me gusta... Dios!! Harry no te vayas!!!"  
  
Ya, sin darse cuenta, se encontraba tirada en el suelo llorando a todo lo que su dolor le daba... Sentía los ojos arderle pero no podía parar.... Osea lo hacía para respirar, pero volvía a caer en un llanto fuerte.  
  
Sin piedad pasaba su manga por sus ojos, dañándoselos aún más... Se raspaba los párpados para secarse las lágrimas que seguían cayendo contra su voluntad... Y pasó la tarde y noche llorando... y lloró y lloró.  
  
Por un momento entraron las demás chicas a su habitación pero Hermione reaccionó antes y se secó las lágrimas y fingió como si nada. "Llevo todo un día fingiendo que no me molesta, por qué no podría unos minutos más??" Pensaba para darse fuerzas... Por suerte no mensionaron el nombre de Harry, por que a penas las chicas bajaron a cenar, volvió a pensar en él y con ello las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos. Lloró hasta que se le hincharon los ojos...  
  
  
  
Ya a la mañana siguiente, no se había fijado que se había dormido mientras lloraba. Lavender la despertó con un suave movimiento y la miró con una dulce sonrisa.  
  
Lavender: Feliz cumpleaños, Hermi!!  
  
Parvati desde el baño le grito un feliz cumpleaños y la amenazó con un abrazo gigantesco. Hermione reaccionó y recordó su propio cumpleaños. "Linda manera de comenzar mi día...Llorando toda la madrugada...". Parvati y Lavender se fueron a desayunar ya que a Hermione le quedaba mucho por hacer. Pero antes de irse Lavender le habló a Hermione.  
  
Lavender: Hermi, estuviste llorando?? tienes los ojos muuuuy hinchados!!  
  
Parvati: (desde la puerta) De verdad... sabes? parece que tienes conjuntivitis!  
  
Hermione: Qué? ...Llorar no, conjuntivitis??  
  
Parvati: Sip, a mi me dió una vez.  
  
Hermione: (corriendo hasta el baño y mirándose al espejo): Dios!! Nunca había tenido los ojos asi de hinchados!!  
  
Parvati: Lavender!! Tenemos ke irnos rápido!! Herm, en el botiquín tengo una crema para la conjuntivitis! sácala y póntela!! Adios!!  
  
Parvati arrastró a Lavender por la puerta y ambas se fueron. Hermione recordó lo del día anterior y sintió ganas de llorar, pero al salir las lágrimas sintió un agudo dolor en sus ojos que hicieron retroceder a las lágrimas.  
  
Decidió ser fuerte una vez más y salir a buscar a Ron y a Ginny. Después de vestirse y bañarse salió rumbo al Gran Comedor. Aqui estaba repleto de alumnos disfrutando de aquel día sin clases, pero Harry no estaba, Ron ni Parvati ni Lavender.  
  
Se sentó junto a Ginny y a Neville. Conversaron mucho, pero se notaba la ausencia en la conversación de Hermione. Ellos no quisieron preguntar nada, pero de notarlo si lo notaron.  
  
Hermione se fue a hacer sus cosas y a vagar por el colegio... De hecho, no tenia nada que hacer. "Ok.. eso si es preocupante...".  
  
AL dar vueltas por el colegio se encontró varias veces con Harry pero no lo saludó, de hecho hacía como que no lo veia. "Que le duela... para que sienta lo que yo senti ayer" Se sentía mala pero era su instinto el que le indicaba hacer eso, y así lo hizo. Evito a Harry todo el día y las múltiples veces en las que estuviron juntos no lo saludó ni miró... Bueno de hecho miraba a la persona de al lado de Harry, para que éste pensara que lo estaba mirando. Y resultó... Hermione se sentía relamente bien con lo que hacía... La pena ya estaba pasando... Pero no podía negar que le gustaba y mucho.  
  
  
  
*************** ^____^U **************  
  
  
  
Holaa!!!! Feliz cumpleaños a miiii, feliz cumpleaños a miii!! La la la!! Y por supuesto un muy feliz cumpleaños a mi partner Kuro_Chan !!! Anabelle!!!! Happy birthday my friend!!!!! Ojala que lo pases muy bien!!!! Y que resibamos muchos regalos!!!  
  
Se que el fic es medio fome, pero esto me pasó un día antes de mi cumpleaños. Me pasó lo mismo sólo que "Harry" No es mi amigo, sólo es un compañero con el que me trato muy poco... es raro.... fue raro y lo sigue siento... hoy es mi cumpleaños y escribi todo igual como paso, con las mismas palabras sólo que hubo sentimientos que no supe escribir... La conjuntivitis ya se me paso ^___^U , pero la pena no... cada vez que me lo nombran un nuevo pedacito se rompe allá adentro.... AAAAAy!! Que pena!!! =/ bueno, es mi cumpleaños y quiero que lo celebren tan felices como si fueran yooo!!! AaaaaaaAAAaAaaaAAaAajajajajajajjajajajajajajjajajajjajajajajaaaaaaaaAAAaAAaa Aa!!!!!!!!! ....Adios! Cuidense y si tienen una experiencia parecida o quieran dejarme algun comentario me encantaria que me lo den, ya sea en un review o en mi e-mail Chichita53@hotmail.com  
  
Gracias por leer!!! Muchas gracias!!! Aioooos!!!! BeSaZoS!!!!! 


	2. Nota autora sobre continuación

Holaaa!!!  
  
Soy yo de nuevo. Este no es un chapter, es un avisito mio, por que quiero responder los revies... Por que les agradesco en el alma que les haya gustado la historia!!! En serio!! Yo todavía toy media triste por esto, peo no me ha pasado nada digno de plasmarlo en un Harry/Hermione y no quiero cambiar los hechos de la vida real... Por que lo que me está pasando ahora es algo que no me tenía esperado. Pero no tiene nada que ver con los personajes del fic... tendría que amoldarlo en un Hermione/Justin o Hermione/Seamus o Hermione/Dean o algo asi... por que ya no sería (por el momento, por que yo todavia lo quiero) un Harry/Hermione... Aunque ahora que lo pienso voy a hacer la prueba... En unos días más voy a bajar mi version Harry/Hermione de lo que me está pasando... Me pillaron en un momento interesante de mi vida ^_^u  
  
Ahora toy llorando por la situación en la que estoy... NO QUIERO TENER CONJUNTIVITIS DE NUEVO!!! ¬¬  
  
Toy super mal... Pero me alegro de no estar más mal y me alegro de tener la posición que tengo en el enredo amoroso en el que estoy metida y no estar en otro lugar...  
  
Bueno!! **Nikkyta se seca las lágrimas y se suena ruidosamente** Espero que no me cuelguen por hacerlos esperar más para el próximo chapter... Si es que hay alguien que quiere leerlo tb...  
  
Ahora si que si. Respondo reviews y me despido:  
  
  
  
**Lalwen de Black**  
  
Hola pes!! Hecho de menos hablar contigo!! Ya casi no te encuentro en MSN... Supe ke allá las cosas no están muy buenas... Ojalá esten bien y todo mejore pronto, desde aquí mi apoyo!! Cuidate mucho pes!!Ojalá hablemos de nuevo...!!  
  
  
  
**Cristal-Pao**  
  
Hola pes!! ...De hecho no lo sabía, gracias por decirmelo. ^_^u Si pes, eso es exactamente lo que esta pasando... Te comprendo, ojalá a ti te vaya mejor que a mi, lo que me va pasando lo verás en el siguiente chapter! ahi verás por que ahora estoy triste, gracias por la preocupación!! Te deseo la mejor de las suertes!!  
  
**Curlsofgold**  
  
Hola pes!! Ojalá hayas terminado bien con todo esto pes, necesito consejo de personas que hayan pasado por eso, 'Uno a uno somos mortales, juntos somos eternos' . Le voy a hechar un vistazo a tu fic a ver como está y haber si me ayuda en algo ^_^u ... Gracias por los animos que me das!! En serio muchas gracias... no se, yo creo que es mi culpa, ya que fui yo la que no le dije lo que siento por él... Tus consejos no son tontos!! Me han ayudado a subir un poco la moral!! Pero no creo ke me ayude a superar mi trauma por tener el fic con un final triste y real, como supongo va a terminar... Aunque creo que más bien va a comenzar.... Muchas gracias!!  
  
**Kitty**  
  
Hola pes!! Sigo igual, te acabo de colgar el fono ^_^u ...Es triste mi vida, eh? ... No recuerdo haber querido una vida asi... Y que obtengo?? Una vida asi!! ¬¬_ ...No creo que vuelva... no QUIERO que vuelva el desgraciado cara de crececio *¬¬_ . Gracias por el apoyo y por tratar de animarme!! La mayoria de veces lo logray!!  
  
  
  
**Minue**  
  
Hola pes!! Si... Esto es confuso, eh??... Ojalá encuentres lo que sientes a tiempo!!Muchas gracias por decirmelo!! En verdad no me costó para nada encajar las personalidades... no fue necesario, las personalidades estaban dadas para los personajes... que irónico!! Acabo de decidirme a hacer una continuación... Esto va a parecer diario de vida...Eso si no te aseguro un buen final... Te aseguro un triste final... o un comienzo mejor dicho...  
  
  
  
**Fram**  
  
Hola pes!! Siempre mis cumpleaños habían sido normales... este año tocó distinto, qué le voy a hacer!!? en todo caso me alegro de que esto ya este pasando y no sea algo que me espere por delante... Gracias por la energía!! Puse todo textual en el fic, cada pensamiento, frase... Es un trauma no poder olvidarlas, sabes?... Gracias!! Me alegro de que te guste el fic!! Va a seguir pero va a quedar con un final triste... Estoy casi segura... a no ser que un pequeño plan que tengo me funcione... Pero lo dudo y mucho!Y los wachos van a terminar juntos si yo termino con el wacho desgraciado **¬¬** que se me está llendo... Ojalá termine asi!! A mi tb me encanta esta pareja!! y más ahora...Gracias!!  
  
  
  
  
  
[*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][*][ *][*][*][*][*]  
  
  
  
Esos eran mis amados reviews pes!! Espero poder hacer el capitulo rápido, por que enceuntro que esta es una buena manera de sacar todo lo que tengo adentro... Aunque sea dificil, aparte quiero... de hecho LES ORDENO que no cometan el mismo error!!! Evalúen sus emociones!! Sepan entender el lenguaje del corazón... lo que nos dice mediante la cantidad de latidos por segundo... Lo que yo debería haber entendido....les quedó claro??? NO LOS ESCUCHO!!!! LES QUEDO CLARO?!?!?!?!?!? **Nikkyta se imagina que todos dijieron "Señora, si Señora!!!!!!" y sonrie dulcemente**  
  
Cuidense mucho!! Ya viene la continuación!! Tomen en cuenta mis consejos y recuerden...  
  
#DICEN QUE NO SIEMPRE HAY SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES...APROVÉCHALAS!!#  
  
AiOs PeS!!!!!  
  
BeSaZoS!!!!!! 


	3. Volver a encontrarse

….Hoa!! Muajajajaja!!! Oh siii!! Lo olvideeeé!! :D Soi feliz una vez más!! Y quiero agradecerles el haberme dado 9 preciosos reviews!!  Son mi 'elixir de la vida'!! (:X no me reiré…) 

Se los respondería pero… no saben lo que me costó convencerme para continuar el fic… u.u asi que… ehm… 

**EN CINCO!!!**

**_Cuatro!!!!_**

**Tres!!!!!**

_Dos!!! _

Uno!!

La continuación que… ¿alguien? A esperado tanto!! Cha cha cha chaaaaan!!! (…nah! Si no toi feliz! ^_^)  

(Ejaleee!! PD: Hr = Hermione (teno lata u.u) // H = Harry // R = Ron // …el resto yo creo que se entiende -_-U) // JK Rowlin… apurate!! Quiero leer el siguiente libro!! ;_;!! Ah… si… ella creo los personajes… no yo ;_;)

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Me pasó… bla bla xD*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

'_Un mes ha pasado… Dios! No lo puedo creer! Qué rápido pasa el tiempo… Aunque bien dicen que el tiempo no borra las heridas… Harry…'_

**Mamá de Hr**: Hermi, cariño, ya llegó!!

**Hr**: Voy ya!!

Hermione, ahora de 18 años, algo cambiada, arruga la hoja de papel en la que estaba escribiendo sus recuerdos y la mete en un cajón con llave. Después de darle una mirada sale de su pieza tomando una chaqueta.

**Hr:** Ya, me voy.

**Mamá de Hr**: Que te vaya bien, pórtate bien, no hagan nada raro, vayan al baño juntas, no se separen por nada, ¿no prefieres que te vaya a dejar yo? ¿o a buscar?

**Papá de Hr**: ¿¿Van con chicos??¿¿¿¿Beben????¿¿¿A dónde van????

**Hr**: si, si, si, bueno, OK, lo se, no gracias, tampoco gracias, no, tampoco… YA!!! ADIOS!!!

Y como si fuese un gato y sus padres los perros, salió corriendo de su casa para subirse en un maravilloso auto (algo pequeño, pero muy moderno).

**Ginny**: …Vaya! Tus papás no cambian, Hermione!

**Hr:** …Sin comentarios u.u

**Ginny**: Y bien?? Lista para la verdadera diversión?

**Hr**: Oh si!! 

**Ginny**: Aunque debo advertirte que con este chico nunca se sabe si es diversión…

Y ambas chicas se fueron para el centro de Londres, donde después de tanto tiempo se volverían a juntar con algunos ex compañeros.

Primero pasaron por casa de Kitty, la nueva chica del grupo. Tímida, algo baja, pelo castaño oscuro, ojos café, muy linda y dulce, pero con un gran complejo de baja autoestima. (N/A: …serás tu? … nah! ^_^)

Se arreglaron por un par de minutos y llegaron algo tarde a la fiesta, aunque no se notó… Pues al llegar a la población mágica donde vivía el chico se perdieron. Por suerte se encontraron con alguien conocido…

**Malfoy**: Sangre sucia y pobretona?? Qué rayos hacen ustedes aquí??

**Hr**: …Mal …foy?

**Mf**: Peor… ahora es tartamuda!

**Gin**: Rayos! Mataré al imbécil que te haya invitado…! ¬¬

**Hr**: ..Gin, cariño… DE QUIEN RAYOS ES LA FIESTA!?

**Kitty**: …Hola, como te llamas?? Cara inocente

**Mf**: Ah? …y tu? Qué clase de fenómeno eres??

**Ron**:  …VAYA!! Hermi!! Eres tu???

**Hr**: RON!! TANTO TIEMPO!!!!

**Mf:** Otro más…

**Gin**: Tu cállate, maldito renacuajo!! ¬¬

**Kitty**: …si se que parezco renacuajo pero no tenias que decírmelo asi… ;_;

**Hr**: …Malfoy  por qué no vas al bosque y ves cuantos hurones encuentras?? 

**R**: Vaya! Golpe bajo! Herm – 1 / Malfoy – 0

**Gin:** Kitty! Yo no te estaba hablando a ti!!

**Kitty:**  Los hurones son lindos *-*

**Hr:**  Éste no.. ¬¬

**Mf:** Pero que rayos te crees, Granger!?

En medio de toda la confusión, una puerta gigantesca se abre de par en par dejando ver a mucha gente conversando y algunos bailando. Un chico de pelo oscuro y ojos celestes, bastante guapo, sale a recibirlos.

**Blaise Zabbini:** Hola!! Veo que ya llegaron!!

**Hr:** …qué… pasa… aquí??

**Gin**: Él nos invito…

**R:** Hola hermano!

**Kitty:** Hola, cómo te llamas? Cara inocente

**Mf:** Carajo!! Cómo invitaste a tantas… cosas…??

**Hr:** Jódete Malfoy!!! ¬¬

**R:** Dios.. Perdí la cuenta!!

**B.Z.:** Eh? Pero si aquí todos somos hermanos!! ^0^u

**Todos los anteriores:** Jódete Blaise!!

**Harry:** Hola chicos!! Chicas!! Tanto tiempo que no los veía!!

**Todos:** …. O_o

**------------------------------[^;^]----------------------------------**

Lamento que hayan tenido que esperar 'que-se-yo' tiempo para leer una continuación tan… *la autora busca un diccionario* …grotesca y repulsiva.

La única excusa que tengo es que estoi JAPIII!!! :D 

A medida que vaya retomando la historia se darán cuenta pk toi tan… asi! Parece que salud mental ya no me queda… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!! Mejor asi!! Menos cosas que cuidar!!! =….)

3 páginas… es algo corto, pero para el prox. Les prometo cantidad y calidad (me esforzaré :D!!)

Sólo pk este chap este asi de patético… NO ME ABANDONEN!! DEJENME SU INDO INDO REVIEW ^_______^!!  Se que pido mucho pero… PORFIS PORFIS PORFIS PORFIS!!!

Ehm.. Y eso, ojala me comprendan… aioz!! J


End file.
